Desorden amoroso
by mari-nyan
Summary: Rin se esta dando cuenta que esta comenzando a tener sentimientos por makoto y tratara de hacer todo lo posible para poder corresponderle pero no es una tarea nada fácil ya que haru también tiene sentimientos por el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras que este no se puede decidir entre los dos. Rinmako y Harumako, con un leve rintori y reigisa
1. Capitulo 1 Esa persona especial

Era un típico día de clases, un hermoso chico de ojos color esmeralda caminaba a la casa de su mejor amigo siempre era lo mismo salía a su casa temprano a buscar al pequeño chico obsesionado con el agua, se había convertido en una rutina.

Subir las escaleras, tocar el timbre para ver si su amigo le habría sabiendo que este estaba seguramente en la bañera siempre era lo mismo, tener que entrar por la puerta de atrás y ir al baño a buscarlo para que salga ya que el muy vago valla a clases por que sabe muy bien que si el no lo busca asistirá.

_-Buenos días Haru_ ...dijo el chico de cabello oliva extendiendo la mano para que el mayor pudiera salir de la bañera.

-Hola makoto. Dijo en tono cortante a pesar de que aparenta no estar a gusto en realidad estaba feliz de que makoto lo busco.

Salieron del baño para ir a la cocina._¡¿Otra vez caballa?!-_makoto a pesar que estaba a gusto por su rutina le cansaba comer caballa todo el tiempo.

-_Si no quieres no comas._ dijo el chico de cabello negro.

Caminaron juntos a la escuela el viaje fue silencioso pero finalmente llegaron.

-¡MAKO-CHAN HARU-CHAN! gritaba nagisa por los pasillos cuando vio que estos llegaron al salón arrastrando consigo a un chico de gafas color rojo.

-Buenos días... dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa mientras que haru tenia el mismo gesto serio.

-¿están listos para ir mañana a samezuka?-preguntó nagisa emocionado, de pronto el aura de el chico con sonrisa amable se percató que el mayor no estaba tan a gusto respecto a eso.

Las clases terminaron y todos los alumnos se dirigían a su respectivo club, mientras los chicos se vestían ir a la piscina _¿estas bien?_ preguntó makoto al mayor.

_-No me pasa__nada._ Pero a pesar de lo que le respondió al menor en realidad mentía no estaba para nada cómodo con ir al samezuka especialmente por _que_ sabia que estaría alguien con quien no que quería de su presencia y ese era Rin.

_Mientras tanto en samezuka…_

Rin estaba muy feliz ya que mañana los chicos de iwatobi vendrían a hacer una práctica en grupo y así con es excusa podrá ver a alguien muy especial .

- Woo Matsuoka-sempai a mejorado su tiempo se le ve muy alegre ¿hay alguna razón?-pregunto Nitori

-Nada en espacial – Contesto el depredador mostrando una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados

-_oh sempai es muy hermoso-_ pensó el chico de cabellos plateados

Pero en verdad si había una razón y comenzó fue en las vacaciones de verano.

_Flashback_

_Los chicos invitaron a Rin varias veces para que se reuniera con ellos y disfrutar en las vacaciones de verano juntos pero al principio y el no quería pero gracias a la insistencia de Nagisa cedió, la primera vez que se encontró con los chicos fue una noche en una casa vacía para hacer la prueba de valentía quienes estaban presentes al frete de ella para comenzar eran: el enérgico loquillo de Nagisa, el obsesionado con la belleza y poco valiente de Rei, la chica la cual toda fangirl se identifica con una adicción nada normal por los músculos llamada gou, el cazador de cabello color rojo y dientes como el de tiburón, el chico hermoso de ojos color esmeralda como el de un bosque con su sonrisa amable que enamora a cualquiera y es un cobarde a la vez que es llamado makoto y también tenemos a haru que es… haru._

_El juego era simple tenían que escoger un papel y el nombre que les tocase tendría que ir juntos: Reí le toco a Gou , Haruka nagisa ya que solo quedaban dos papeles esperando por dentro que le tocara makoto y finalmente Rin no tuvo mas remedio que ir con el chico mas asustadizo de todos quien quería que le tocara Haru por que asi podría aferrarse a el cuando tuviera miedo._

_Primero fueron Gou y Rei mientras los demás estaban afuera escuchando gritos (mas que todo de Rei) makoto estaba todo nervioso y temblando debido al miedo se trataba de calmar tomando un manga de la camisa de haru._

_-No te preocupes – le aconsejo haru para tratar que su amigo de la infancia no tuviera tanto miedo.-Maldito Rin ahora estará con makoto solos en esa estúpida casa debí haber agarrado el otro papel, pensó el chico de rostro indiferente pero esta vez su cara tenia el seño fruncido._

_-Eh e-estoy bien contesto el chico orca aunque aparentaba lo contrario ni el se lo creía incluso por dentro pensaba –mierda no debí haber venido ._

_Rin simplemente esta ahí parado hipnotizado viendo a makoto algo ruborizado en sus mejillas pensando ¿desde cuando makoto es tan tierno? Nunca había tenido esa perspectiva de el siempre lo había visto como el chico que siempre esta al lado de haru mientras el estaba hundido en un mar de pensamientos-oye rin-chan …rin-chan! ! RINRIN¡ - pego un salto del miedo ¡¿QUE COÑO QUIERES!?-dijo gritando y justamente makoto recibió todo ese grito asustándolo mas y sobre saltándose y enscondiendose detrás de la espalda de haru _

_.-Mierda. Pensó Rin justamente cuando estaba pensando positivamente sobre makoto, el le grita en su cara._

_-N-nos toca dijo makoto tímido estaba totalmente asustado y para mejorar la situación Rin le grito muy feo _

_-¡Rinrin mako-chan vallan! Decía el chico pingüino enérgico –ah por cierto ten mucho cuidado con los fantasmas que hay ahí adentro mako-chan guiñándole el ojo, los únicos que faltaban eran ellos dos ya que haru y nagisa salieron muy rápido y lo único que pudieron escuchar eran los gritos emocionados del chico y algunos de miedo por que haru lo estaba asustando vengándose de que no pudo haber quedado con __**su **__makoto._

_-Bu-bueno entremos…-el chico de dientes de tiburón entro a la misteriosa y aterradora casa con el miedoso de ojos esmeralda._

_-AAAAH –el miedoso de ojos color esmeralda se apoyo en la espalda de rin gritando como una niña-gritas como una niñita-dijo el cazador riéndose de el peli oliva –Ca-callate dijo el oji verde haciendo un puchero._

_De repente se observa una sombra pasar._

_-AAAH-AHH-gritaba el chico de ojos color esmeralda inmediatamente se apoyo de la mano de rin que este se ruborizo -¿pero que mier? no pudo terminar por que una misteriosa cara de una señora con una sonrisa tétrica se les puso de frente._

_Rin sujeto duro la mano del miedoso y corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho no sabían a donde iban solamente corrieron hasta encontrar a una habitación, cuando llegaron trataron de tomar aire debido al miedo y lo mucho que corrieron –ah gracias rin le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa aunque tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos lo cual era en ese momento una excitante vista para el cazador ._

_-N-No fue nada mejor salgamos de aquí dijo el cazador tratando que el de ojos esmeralda no se diera cuenta de el leve sonrojo que se formaron en sus mejillas y se dirigió a la puerta._

_-Mierda. ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto el chico miedoso._

_-Makoto…la puerta no tiene manija._

_-¡¿QUEEEE?!_


	2. Capítulo 2 la Recuerdos en la practica

Capitulo dos la práctica

Finalmente había llegado el día de la práctica con el instituto samezuka , el día anterior paso muy rápido, en iwatobi haruka y makoto ya estaban en clases esperando que la profesora llegara el chico de ojos color esmeralda esta utilizando su celular esperándole a esta.

Haruka se sentía algo solo ya que su mejor amigo no le estaba hablando por esta con el celular, últimamente se la pasaba pegado a ese artefacto cosa que le molestaba el también tenia uno pero no le gustaba usarlo no le daba importancia , makoto no usaba tan recurrentemente ese celular pero por culpa de ese maldito artefacto ya no le prestaba atención , siempre que el azabache le dirigía la palabra el otro no le entendía , cuando era el momento de que el de sonrisa cálida le extendiera la mano para sacarlo de la piscina se tardaba por estar texteando o incluso había veces donde el mismo tenia que salir por si solo.

Por fin había llegado la profesora – Disculpen la tardanza – dijo Ama-sensei regalándole un sonrisa a su alumnos

Llego la hora del receso y todos se fueron a comer, cuando haruka se volteo a ver si el peli oliva lo invitaba a ir a la azotea pero cuando se volteo lo encontró…. Pegado al celular.

-Oye vámonos – le dijo cortante al chico orca, este inmediatamente le entendió y se fue con el.

-¡ haru-chan mako-chan!- exclamaba en voz alta el pequeño rubio arrastrando consigo al obsesionado con la belleza llegando a la azotea.

Se sentía algo de silencio incomodo asi que nagisa se animo para divertir el ambiente.

-Oye mako-chan ¿a quien le escribes?- pregunto acercándose lo mayor posible a la pantalla del celular.

-Eh? … se sonrrojo inmediatamente cuando vio que el rubio estaba tratando de leer el lo que decía el mensaje- N-nadie importante- dijo exaltado y rojo como un tomate.

-Quiero ver- hablo haru posesivamente **su **makoto se había sonrojado cosa que le dio celos al ver que lo hacia por otra persona y no por el.

-N-no, no les voy a mostrar – el chico orca se estaba desesperando.

-Makoto si acabas de decirnos que no es importante ¿Por qué mierda no me das el celular?-El azabache esta perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por que no quiero Haru- el chico de ojos esmeralda no quería que supiera lo que decía el mensaje lo que decía era muy vergonzoso.

-Dame el maldito celular –Haruka le arrebato el celular los celos lo habían dominado por completo.

-HARU DEVULVEME MI CELULAR-el chico orca se molesto su amigo nunca se comportaba así, últimamente se estaba comportando raro

.-¿Tanto desconfías en mi? – le dijo makoto con voz seria y a la ves triste perdió su brillo en los ojos, le dolia que su mejor amigo estuviese desconfiando de el después de tantos años juntos.

…

Haruka no hiso ni dijo nada al respecto.

-Ya veo…- el chico de sonrisa cálida, se retiro de la azotea triste.

-Makoto volviste a dejar tus calzoncillos de orca en el baño cuando llegues recógelos con amor mama-Eso era lo que decía el mensaje, makoto le apenaba mucho que alguien llegase a ver el mensaje pero en realidad no era tan importante y se sentía deprimido por que su mejor amigo estaba desconfiando de el solo por un estúpido mensaje.

-_Me siento estúpido-_Pensó haruka armo toda una discusión por un mensaje de la madre de makoto, había caído muy bajo.

Se había terminado el receso y el transcurso de clases fue un poco diferente makoto no le dirigió la palabra a haru, no lo miro y este se sentía culpable.

Finalmente habían acabado las clases y el club iwatobi por fin iban a Samezuka , el viaje estuvo callado Nagisa y Rei estaban tristes no les gustaba que sus amigos paliasen era muy raro que ellos discutieran.

Cuando llegaron al instituto Samezuka, Rin estaba esperándolos en la entrada solamente para ver a makoto.

-Hola...chicos-Saludo el de ojos color carmesí al club

-Onii-chan- Gou se le tiro encima a su hermano mayor para poder abrazarlo.

-El capitán los esta esperando en la piscina- Dijo el depredador.

-Makoto…- llamo los ojos carmesí al capitán de iwatobi.

-Eh?- Miro el de ojos esmeralda a Rin

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Rin estaba preocupado de no poder ver la dulce sonrisa del peli oliva.

-Estoy bien vámonos a la piscina - Respondiéndole con una sonrisa forzada.

-Oye haru-chan vamos- Le dijo nagisa a haruka al ver que el azabache estaba observando a makoto y a Rin desde cierta distancia, al ver como Rin le estaba hablando a mako le daba celos y se sentía culpable ya que podía notar el aura deprimente del muchacho. Desde el día de la casa embrujada Rin y Makoto se relacionaban constantemente, ya sea por mensajes, llamadas , incluso de ves en cuando el chico de sonrisa cálida hablaba sobre Rin en el momento del receso.

_Continuación del flashback anterior pero esta vez narrado por haru_

_-Por que mierda se tarda tanto Makoto, entro hace rato con el estúpido de Rin y no han salido._

_-Oye Haru-chan ¿escuchaste eso?- Me pregunto Nagisa , escuche unos gritos y supe definitivamente que ese era Makoto maldito Rin por su culpa Makoto esta asustado y solo con el, mejor los voy a sacar estoy preocupado por Makoto ._

_-Eh? Haru-chan ¿a donde piensas ir?- No me importaba si Nagisa, Rei o Kou trataran de detenerme decidí entrar a esa casa y sacar a makoto._

_Aunque ellos me dijeron que no lo hicieran y que se parecía ser peligroso entre no había absolutamente nadie alrededor asi que decidi subir las escaleras y comenzar a llamar a makoto, comencé a escuchar una especie de voces y decidi abrir la puerta pero no podía asi que la tumbe, después que lo hice vi algo que de cierta manera me dolió sin saber por que._

_Fin del flashback_

Haruka estaba recordando mientras nadaba, Nagisa y Rei se estaban cambiando , Makoto estaba triste sentado en la orilla con los pies dentro de la piscina mirando hacia donde estaba nadando Haruka ,de pronto el depredador preocupado aprovecha la oportunidad de que el hermoso chico orca estaba por fin solo.

-Ahora ¿me vas a decir que diablos te esta pasando? – interrogo el depredador al chico deprimido-

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el chico de ojos esmeralda decidió hablar.

-Haru y yo peleamos…-Expreso triste y sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre

_Sabia que se trataba de el maldito de Haruka-_ Rin sabia que solamente había una persona que pudiera ser la causa de los cambios de humor en Makoto y ese era nada mas ni nada menos que Haru, también se daba cuenta que el peli oliva tenia sentimientos por mas que le doliera hacia el azabache y se sentía que no tenia esperanzas para poder ser correspondido por la orca, pero aun así permanecía a su lado aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que se le daba para estar cerca de el.

-Al parecer el ya no confía tanto en mi como antes…-La orca estaba tratando de contener sus lagrimas no iba a llorar en publico y mucho menos delante de Rin.

-No llores estoy aquí todo va a estar bien…- Le regalo una sonrisa y le abrazo trataba de controlarse para no besarlo –_Dios Makoto es tan jodidamente tierno- _ el peli verde le correspondió el abrazo sonrojado.

-Gracias Rin..-Makoto se aferro en el abrazo de el de ojos color carmesí, eso era lo que mas necesitaba un abrazo y alguien con el cual pudiera hablar.

-¿Qué me estas agradeciendo?-El depredador estaba algo confundido pero de algo de lo que si estaba seguro era que quería besar apasionadamente al de ojos esmeralda.

-Por todo, por estar aquí conmigo, por calmarme en la casa embrujada… gracias- El de ojos color esmeralda no podía controlar el sonrojo que tenia en la cara, quien diría que por quedarse encerrados en un cuarto su relación avanzaría.

_Continuación del primer Flashback_ _ pero esta vez con Makoto y Rin._

_-¿Cómo QUE NO TIENE MANIJA?- gritaba Makoto desesperado tenia mucho miedo y esto no mejoraba la situación._

_-Ya te dije Makoto no tiene manija así que no podemos salir- Rin pensaba que esta era una oportunidad para estar solo con Makoto y así seguramente poderle hacerle "cosas" que de seguro Haruka nunca le había hecho._

_-Tranquilo estamos juntos en esto así que no te tienes de que preocuparte- Susurrándole, mostrándole una sonrisa depredadora mientras lo abrazaba._

_-E-eh ¿Rin?...-Cuando el chico orca escucho la voz sensual cerca de su oído sentía un calor muy agradable mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, el depredador al ver esa cara tan excitante acerco sus labios a los ajenos._

_-R-rin ¿Q-qué haces?-sus labios estaban muy cerca si solo uno de los dos se acercara un centímetro mas sus labios se unirían formando un gran beso, aunque de repente se escucha un fuerte ruido y lo ultimo que pudieron ver fue la puerta en el piso, y que Makoto se aferro a Rin por el miedo._

_-¿M-makoto que diablos esta sucediendo aquí?-Era Haruka quien interrumpió tumbando la puerta para poder sacarlos._

_Fin del flashback_

**_Jeje bueno este es el segundo cap espero que les allá gustado perdonen los errores y también si esta algo larguito quise escribir mas pero me esta dando flojera y decidí dejarlo para el otro cap ah por cierto FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN o día del comercialismo para mi pero que mas da prometo publicar el capitulo 3 cuando tenga tiempo o inspiración, comenten please ;-; me hacen feliz cuando veo aunque sea un solo comentario lectoras fantasmas yo se que están ahí yo lo se *3* 8 yo soy de esas) Las amo a todas bye bye ewe_**


	3. Interrupciones

Los dos chicos seguían sentado a la orilla de la piscina pero de pronto alguien los interrumpió.

-Matsuoka-sempai- Era Nitori que se les acerco.

-¿Qué quieres?-Rin se molesto ya que cuando por fin podía estar con su hermoso chico de ojos esmeralda su kohai le impidió que siguieran a solas.

-eh…perdón ¿Interrumpí algo?-Nitori sabia muy bien que estaba de sobra en ese momento al ver como lo observaba su sempai de forma amenazadora , pero de todos modos le molestaba la mirada que le estaba dando al chico mas alto.

- _Claro que nos acabas de interrumpir nadie te llamo-_ Pensaba Matsuoka pero obviamente no lo diría en voz alta y mucho menos al lado de Makoto.

-Claro que no-Para calmar al chico de cabello plateado el de ojos esmeralda le regalo una sonrisa.

-Bueno Matsuoka- sempai Mikoshiba-sempai lo esta buscando.

-Ah bueno lo siento Makoto pero me tengo que ir después seguimos hablando.

-Claro no hay problema nos vemos después Rinrin- Dándole una risita burlona.

-Tonto.

-Matsuoka-sempai vámonos.

Rin y Nitori se fueron de la piscina dejando a Makoto solo asi que decidió ir a ducharse, luego al salir de las duchas se dirigió hacia el vestidor al momento de abrir la puerta encontró una escena muy impresionante …

Rei estaba besando a Nagisa.

Al ver esto Makoto cerró la puerta cerro la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y trato de no calmarse por que no todos los días veías a tu amigo de la infancia que técnicamente era como un hermano para ti besando a otro chico y menos si era alguien que también era cercano a ti.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Para colmo Haru estaba atrás de el.

-NADA –desesperadamente gritando trato de disimular cosa en la que era pésimo.

-¿Estas seguro?- A pesar de que estaban peleados trataba de poder volver hablar con Makoto.

-S-si

-Bueno entonces entremos.

-Pe-pero Haru no deberíamos- el chico orca pensaba que era mejor no entrar para no interrumpir.

-¿Por qué si dijiste que no pasaba nada?

_-Dios Haru si que es terco-_pensaba Makoto.

- Pero no quiero que entres ¿entendiste?

-Bueno si es eso lo que quieres esta bien.

-Gracias Haru- Depositándole una hermosa sonrisa aunque en estos momentos su relación con Haru no era perfecta se puso feliz ya que esta ves había confiado en el.

Narra Haruka

Mientras esperaba con Makoto afuera para poder entrar a los vestidores para poder cambiarnos decidí disculparme para poder arreglar las cosas y volver a ser amigos.

-Makoto….

-¿Sucede algo Haru?

Oh dios esa mirada no, esta sonriendo forzadamente ya que obviamente no se sentía cómodo junto a mi había un silencio y no era de esos que no se necesitaban las palabras para poder entendernos sentía un peso encima así que por mucho que me cueste expresar mis sentimientos decidí continuar ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Yo quiero decirte que…

-MAKO-CHAN HARU-CHAN ¿Por qué no se han cambiado?

Como siempre Nagisa nos interrumpía, no tengo idea de cómo carajo el llegaba en el estorbaba en el momento exacto ya sea cuando yo trataba de expresarme libremente o sea que Makoto me dijera algo importante, cuando estábamos en la "isla desierta" Makoto prácticamente se me estaba declarando oh dios quería besarlo ya que era tan jodidamente tierno en ese momento pero Nagisa llego y nos separamos e incluso el mismo día trataba de calmar a **mi **Makoto, Nagisa nos volvió a molestar diciendo que dejáramos de actuar como pareja en ves de estar entrometiéndose en mis asuntos el debería estar pensando en como conquistar a Rei por que por dios cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que el quería algo con ese chico.

-Ah bueno por que… _Tu estabas besuqueándote con Rei y no los quise interrumpir-_Makoto no dijo lo que había pensado así solo decidió sonreír.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en salir?-Haruka no sabia de lo que había sucedido alla dentro pero el no era estúpido asi que comenzó a sospechar.

-Eh por que Nagisa-kun…-Rei estaba mas rojo que el color de sus anteojos y no hallaba que decir.

-Ah era por que a… REI-CHAN necesitaba que lo depilaran otra vez ahí "abajo" jeje.

-¡SI! espera ¿que?-Nagisa le dio un codazo disimulando para que entendiera la indirecta.

- Entonces Nagisa si estabas "depilando" a Rei por que tienes marcas en el cuello- Las "marcas" que tenia Nagisa se notaban a simple vista y Haruka no se había podido contener en molestarlo era **su **venganza.

-Ah ¿Q-que m-marcas de que estas hablando Haru-chan?

-De _esta mar-_-Haru se nos esta siendo tarde mejor vallamos de una vez a cambiarnos.

-_Gracias Mako-chan-_

Haruka y Makoto finalmente se dirigieron a cambiarse el vestidor estaba solitario solo estaban ellos dos _solos,_ se estaban cambiando en completo silencio Haruka aprovecho el momento para poder terminar lo que quiso decir a Makoto sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Bueno lo que yo quería decirte que…-Haruka le estaba costando expresarse, Makoto ya se había cambiado y se iba a salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Haru?

-¿Eh?

Como Haruka no contaba como se sentía de forma correcta decidió por aferrarse a las acciones y abrazo a Makoto por detrás.

¿Q-que se supone que haces?-Makoto no se esperaba eso y se comenzaba a sonrojar.

-Perdón…Makoto discúlpame por haberme comportado como un idiota y haber desconfiado por ese estúpido mensaje.

-Esta bien…Haru no pasa nada yo también me comporte como un idiota y fui muy dramático - Comenzó a sonreírle al más bajo de forma tierna con un sonrojo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Claro que si Haru.

Makoto se dio la vuelta y Haruka puedo ver la cara de su amigo con unos hermosos sonrojos en las mejillas, esa era una de las mejores experiencias que había sentido en su vida incluso su sentimiento era mucho mas fuerte que cuando había visto la cascada por primera vez ah _esa cascada._

-Oye Makoto ya termine de hablar con Mikoshiba y también unos asuntos que tenia perdón por dejarte so-Rin había entrado con las esperanza de poder haber entrado sin "culpa" y poder ver a Makoto mientras se cambiaba pero por desgracia sucedió todo lo contrario.

**Chan chan chan espero que les alla gustado el cap decidí publicar todos los viernes ya que son los días en lo que no hago nada c: y me la paso de vaga quiero agradecer a esos comentarios que me han dejado me dan ganas de seguir publicando tal vez no son mucho en comparación de otros fic pero en verdad son muy especiales para mi ** **asi que espero muchos mas *3* en verdad no sabia como continuar el cap y perdón si esta algo disparatado o tenga muchos errores ;-; los amo a todos**

**Bye bye *-***


End file.
